


In the Presence of Gods

by AceLucky



Category: Berserk, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and guts and guts and blood...., Crossover, Death, F/M, Fear, Fortune Telling, God Complex, I can't tag for shit, Love/Hate, New Gods, Travel, True Love, battles, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: AU crossover between Escaflowne and Berserk. Between the war with Zaibach and returning to earth, Hitomi experiences another terrifying premonition, not regarding Gaea or Earth, but another strange world where a new age in the wake of an eclipse is about to dawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I'm really not sure where I am going with this or how dark it’s going to go in terms of following the events of the Eclipse, but for now I have this. Also as a side note, as this is AU I’ve made a few changes, after Zaibach are defeated, the Crusade heads to Asturia to pick up Dryden and Millerna so they can all head to Fanelia together (before Hitomi returns to earth). I might put more of an explanation in eventually, but for now... Also Merle is with them for some reason, as she finds it hard to leave Van, so I imagined her staying with the Crusade throughout the battle. I don’t think this chapter needs any TWs, further chapters will.   
> I tried to capture Van/Hitomi’s relationship, as well as Guts’/Judeau’s friendship, Corkus pretending he doesn’t care, Allen and Van being over-protective, Gaddes being super caring etc. I hope I did okay!

Hitomi sat on the edge of the Crusade, she’d climbed out onto the top deck for some fresh air. The air inside was too stuffy, amplified only by the amount that they had been drinking the night before and subsequent hangovers that followed.

She sighed as she watched the landscape float by, it was so beautiful that she could not image ever saying goodbye to Gaea, though she knew the moment was near. No matter how majestic the world she had found herself in, she longed for Amano and Yukari…

There was a thought that entered into her mind then, she longed not to be back at home, but for them to be there with her sharing in the adventure. She was certain that after the toil of war this world had to be calmer, easier living than earth had been with all the stress of ‘modern living’, the rat race, the maze humans found themselves in. A world based on constant growth…How she had longed to escape it, even at her age she had seen it for what it was, there was a purity about Gaea, even man’s greed seemed more simple. Maybe she was getting soft?

She sighed and rolled up her jacket, placing it on the deck she gently leaned back and looked up at the sky and the clouds drifting by. It had been a while since she had done a tarot card reading but she felt that this was the perfect time, she’d been dreadfully uncertain and needed some clarity.

She sat up, unable to sit still and pulled the cards out from her pocket and shuffled them for longer than she usually would, there was no breeze so she didn’t feel the need to take them back inside to do the reading.

She turned over the first slowly, “The tower,” the second, “Death,” the third, “The Fool.”

She internally cursed herself wishing she hadn’t bothered, though these cards tended not to have the negative connotations that others thought they did, they didn’t sit right with her. The longer she stared at the death card the more she thought she saw a vision of further decay, but not death on Gaea nor earth, it was somewhere else… somewhere far away.

A vision came to her of a woman, a woman was laughing, she had short hair just like herself, she seemed so at peace that it warmed Hitomi’s heart. The woman reminded her of someone, there was a man there beside her, just a silhouette but he seemed loving, tender for the size he was, reminding her of a great broad tree trunk. Yet he caressed the woman’s cheek, their lips met. The expression on the woman’s face froze as the sky changed, the horizon seemed to weep upwards, stained almost by blood, a great moon in the sky unlike Gaea…

An egg hung in front of her, so close but every time the woman tried to grab it, it was always further away. Hitomi instinctively swatted for it and for the briefest of moments felt physical contact with the object. In that moment a face appeared on the smooth surface of the oval and behind stood a god with long silver hair, wings spread. “Van….” She spoke half in question, another Draconian? “Folken?”

As she concentrated on the images she saw flashes of people, of others that inhabited this world. An overwhelming sense of loyalty, dedication and betrayal flooded her senses.

She dropped the card back onto the deck as the eyes on the egg opened, it’s mouth opened and it let out an almighty scream.

“Hitomi!” Gaddes was calling her.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying down, her knees up to her chest, arms round her head as if trying to protect herself.

“G—Gaddes,” she stammered as she tried to pull herself up, but found she was too weak.

Gaddes knelt beside her, he picked up the cards and put them safely back into her bag, “Hitomi, what happened?” He brushed the hair from her face.

In a way she was glad it was Gaddes that had found her like this, had it been Allen he’d be too over protective. As for Van, he had been acting strange around her, not necessarily in a bad way, she guessed it was because he knew she had to leave soon and so had distanced himself.

“I don’t know… I was doing a reading and…” she gulped, “I saw such terrible things Gaddes!” She raised her voice as she started to cry.

“Of what?” He was holding her steady.

She shook her head, “Not of here, a land far away… I didn’t want to see those things Gaddes, I don’t want to see anymore.” She gripped tightly onto his shirt collar.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to, no one is going to make you,” Gaddes stroked her back. He jolted a little when she passed out into him, he gave a low groan and then picked her up into his arms.

He carried her below deck, the rest of the crew staring at her, clearly worried but no one said a word, just nodded in acknowledgment as he passed. Reeden went to fetch some water and blankets.

Gaddes lay her gently into her bed and pulled the covers up around her. He dabbed at her forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, she felt like she was burning up.

“If only Millerna were here,” he muttered.

Reeden entered the room with a tankard of cool water and a damp blanket, Gaddes smile gratefully and went to take them from him when Allen stormed into the room, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“What happened!?”

Gaddes gave an exasperated sigh, “Allen it’s fine.”   
“What happened to her, Hitomi!” Allen pushed past his Sergeant.

“Shhh you’ll wake her!” Gaddes pulled Allen’s sleeve back.

Allen shot a look at him with daggers, “What happened Gaddes, why wasn’t I called immediately?”

Gaddes slammed his hand on a desk in frustration, “Really Allen? She got upset doing a reading that’s all, nothing to do with Gaea or her home, a vision of elsewhere. She passed out and I brought her down here, she just needs rest and space. Not everyone crowding round her like-“

Gaddes was cut off as Van and Merle burst into the room, “Hitomi, Hitomi! Allen what happened?” Van demanded.

“Oh for the love of -“

“Gaddes,” Van spoke questioningly.

“I found her okay, she’s fine, just give her space.”

Van and Allen were staring at one another the way they used to, old resentment stirred up momentarily, ready for a fight.

Gaddes looked across at Hitomi, there was a slight twitch just above her cheekbones and he noticed her eyelids flicker.

“Look can you two do this outside? You care about her, so let her rest,” Gaddes pleaded.

He was thankful when they both looked at one another, back at him and then nodded before leaving the room. He could hear them beyond talking in overly loud, yet hushed tones.

He closed the door behind him and looked across at Hitomi, her eyes were now open and she had a small smile on her face, “Thank you Gaddes, I appreciate it.”

He sat down on a chair next to her, “You’re welcome, I know that was the last thing you needed right now.”   
“Allen and Van, they can be a little too much at times, a bit intense…” she whispered.

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled.

His laughter warmed her yet as much as Hitomi tried to fight it she couldn’t push the vision from her mind. She had been transported here after all and the Crusade was transported to the mystic valley, who was to say a similar thing wouldn’t happen again. But she did not want to go there, did not want to enter into whatever awful world that was.

Gaddes’ face hardened, “Is everything okay? I mean… it was just a dream?”

Hitomi gulped, “I don’t know Gaddes,” she took a sip of water, “My visions are almost always exclusively about people and places I know but this was different, but…it was so real. I-I could taste the ash in the air, and iron, my lips were wet with blood.” She shuddered.

He placed an arm round her and pulled her in tightly, “You can rely on them you know.”

She nodded, “I know, but what if,” her eyes were cast down, “What if they’re not enough? What if there’s some enemy that we cannot beat?”

Gaddes shook his head, “You’re going to worry yourself sick, besides if Allen and Van don’t get it sorted, you’ve always got me and the rest of the guys,” he offered her a weak smile.

She nodded and lay back in bed, “I just need sleep.”

“Sleep is often the greatest medicine.”

“I thought that was laughter?” She grinned.

“Yes, well that too, myself and the other members of the Crusade can help with that tomorrow.”

He pulled the covers up around her again, and snuggled down low into them and promised herself she would dream of the ocean.

****************************************

Judeau sat with his head between his knees, his eyes were closed, he liked to imagine a better world than the one they were living in. Casca would be their leader now, unless of course she left with Guts. A part of him wanted them both to leave, they deserved a better life, but then again, didn’t the whole of the band of the Hawk deserve more than this?

Judeau gave a mirthless laugh, this was what it meant to be a mercenary then? No hope, just endless day to day survival. Judeau found himself oddly comforted by no ties, this was the life he had chosen for himself and now he had to embrace it.

He looked up and stared out at the field in front of him, the blades of grass blowing in the wind, the sound of a kestrel above hunting for pray.

“Oh look blondie is staring out into the horizon, daydreaming again,” Corkus snarled, he threw a small rock that landed next to Judeau.

Judeau looked up, smile painted on his face, “You know all that sarcasm and pain isn’t going to do anything to make our lives better you know that?”

Corkus scoffed, “Yeah right, so what happens now?”

Judeau shrugged and looked over to Guts and Casca in the distance, Griffith would never be the same again and they all had to come to terms with that. But Judeau was wise to the world, despite not being as old as others in the band of the Hawk his experiences had taught him that men often found it difficult to swallow the truth. They would invent excuses for others, magical worlds, fake gods to worship, they would do whatever they could to escape harsh and uncomfortable truths.

“We continue to fight for them,” Judeau said as he examined the owl he had been carving, it was nearly complete.

“What for? We have no food, no money,” Corkus slumped down beside him.

“Fine, do what you will Corkus,” Judeau smiled, “I can’t change how you feel, but tell me how would you survive on your own? We stand a better chance together, besides you said it yourself, we got to live a good life for a while, that’s better than some.” Judeau patted Corkus on the back as he got up and walked away whistling to himself as he did so.

Pippin joined Corkus in silence, he appeared to be meditating and whilst Corkus would never admit it, it made him feel better, warmer, calmer to have the near silent warrior by his side.

Hitomi awoke with a start, her head was pounding, she’d been dreaming again, dreaming about the redness in the sky, “Oh no…” she muttered. She should have returned home already, that would have made things better if she’d been able to go back to earth and escape before anything else happened, but then she didn’t want to let anyone down and abandon them in a time of need.

“Hitomi?” Van was sat beside her looking concerned, Merle was curled up by his feet purring softly.

She smiled, “It’s fine, it’s nothing.”

“You’re feeling better now then?”

Hitomi nodded, though afraid her facial expressions would portray her true feelings, she was terrified and didn’t feel remotely better.

“Hitomi?” He asked again reaching for her, not quite trusting her words.

She nodded, “We’re nearly in Astoria right?”

“Yes, Millerna and Dryden will be here soon and then we’ll be back in Fanelia before you know it.”

She smiled at that, the thought of getting back to where her story in Gaea started, the thought of being reunited one last time before she returned to earth. 

*******************************

When Hitomi awoke, the first of her senses to be stirred was sound, she heard something, a low humming coming from the distance but getting louder. The bed she was in seemed to shake but no one else seemed remotely bothered by this occurrence.

“Van,” Hitomi said aloud and turned to take hold of his hand.

He brushed the hair from her face, “What’s wrong?” He went to kiss her, but she turned her cheek, “I’m sorry Van.”

He looked visibly hurt at the rejection. 

She felt sick as the humming got louder, “Van don’t you hear that?”

Van shook his head clearly confused, Merle bounced over to Hitomi, “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Where is everyone? Where are we?” Hitomi asked.

“We’re in Astoria, everyone is on board ready to leave.”

“We need to get off the Crusade,” Hitomi ordered.

“Why what’s wrong?” Van asked, his hands on her shoulders.

Hitomi leapt out of bed and ran out of the small room, “Everyone!” She shouted, “Get off to the Crusade,” in truth she didn’t know what difference this would make, but something was telling her off the ship, in the Palace, was safer.

Dryden scratched his head, “What’s wrong Hitomi?”

Van appeared behind her, wrapped his arms round her waist, his head buried in her neck, a pure moment of safety. Hitomi gave a sigh, the scent of him gave her time to pause, the briefest moment where she forgot her grievances.

She gave a sigh, her head tilted to the side to allow Van to rest there, “I don’t know, just… I know we’re not safe here, everyone needs to get off, please you must believe me.”

She pulled herself away from Van and ran over to Gaddes, nearly pushing Reeden over in the process.

“What’s going on?” Millerna asked as she appeared in the room, only half dressed and in the middle of brushing her hair.

“Gaddes please,” she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, “You believe me you know.”

Gaddes looked helpless for a moment, he was about to answer when Hitomi covered her ears and screwing her face up in pain she slumped onto the floor. She closed her eyes, squeezing out tears, her head was in her knees and when Van tried to comfort her she pushed him away.

“Hey…” Gaddes said softly, Kio knelt the other side of them, Van seemed positively indigent when she didn’t push them away too.

“Whoa,” Dryden spoke, staring in disbelief out of the windows.

Hitomi dare not open her eyes and was praying that it wasn’t happening again, “No, no, no,” she said but as she opened her eyes she saw her nightmares were coming true. The crusade was bathed in pink light and started to lift into the sky.

“It’s just like when we went to the mystic valley,” Van said.

“Lord Van what’s happening?” Merle pulled at his sleeve.

Van shook his head, “I don’t know…”

“Boss!” Kio shouted at Gaddes, “We’ve lost all control of the Crusade, she’s not responding!”

Gaddes turned to Reeden, “Anything?”

“She’s not responding.”

“Hold on tight!” Gaddes ordered.

Hitomi had closed her eyes once again and was shaking in Van’s arms, “Not again, not again, not again,” it was as if she was in a trance.

When the pink light disappeared they found they were in a wood that didn’t look so different from Gaea, only the mystic moon no longer hung in the sky above them.

“Where are we?” Allen asked as he disembarked the vessel.

“How the heck should I know?” Dryden replied as he surveyed the landscape.

“Well you’re the intellect, the great reader,” Allen said sarcastically.

“Hey you two, not the time,” Gaddes interrupted as he jumped down from the Crusade.

Van came down with Hitomi in his arms, “Is she okay?” Gaddes asked.

“She’s passed out again,” Van replied as he lay her down gently in the grass.

“At least it’s warm here,” Allen said.

Dryden nodded, “It seems much like Gaea, but what reason is there for us to be transported here?”

“I don’t like it whatever it is,” Van said.

Merle ran off and climbed up a tree, a moment later she appeared again, “There’s just trees, fields, mountains in the distance, there doesn’t appear to be anyone around, but there’s a river.”

She picked a berry off a nearby bush and sniffed it, she tasted it and then ate several, “Well these are edible at least,” she smiled.

“Hopefully we won’t be here long enough to need that,” Dryden said as he thoughtfully ran his fingers through his goatee.

**********************************************************

Judeau was stood at the edge of the forest staring up into the sky clutching the owl tightly to his chest. He watched as the pink pillar of light appeared and a sort of ship appeared in the middle of the light bathed in it and was slowly lowered. The rest of the men in the camp weren’t looking where he was, they were all so busy in their self indulgent crying and despair or sleeping. But Judeau was ever watchful and cautious, however the light made him smile, it was something new to challenge them or maybe help?

After all the horror that they had seen recently, this seemed one of the least worrying things they had come across, perhaps this was some God come from the sky to save them all. That was a nice thought, the kind of thought another man would have but not Judeau. He wondered if there were men on board the ship and if so he felt sorry for them, there was nothing but hell awaiting them on this earth.

“What’s that?” Guts appeared behind him and placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

Judeau shrugged, “No idea Guts, something to explore? Hope? Who knows…”

“Wanna check it out with me?”

Judeau shrugged, “Sure, maybe they’ve got some nice food and besides there’s nothing else to do.”

Guts grinned, “I’ll just tell Casca where we’re going and I’ll be back with two horses.”

Judeau nodded not taking his eyes off the light, “I’ll be here.”

Back by the Crusade Hitomi was still unconscious, Van was sat on the grass with her head in his lap gently stroking her hair. Merle sat attentively next to Van, singing softly as she watched gossamer threads blowing in the wind.

Dryden re-emerged from the Crusade with a load of books in hand, “Well none of this is any help at all!” He exclaimed, “I mean sure I’m all for exploring new worlds and discovery, that’s how we gain knowledge but this,” he looked at the land in front of him, “Is ridiculous.”

Gaddes climbed back on board the Crusade, “Reeden, Kio, any of you got any idea where we are yet?”

The crew shock their heads, visibly as baffled as the others.

Gaddes sighed, “Great, I was hoping for a quiet life with the defeat of Zaibach and we get this.”

“Hey, hey guys there’s something rustling in the trees,” Merle said as she pointed away from them.

“It’ll just be the wind Merle,” Van said without looking up.

Merle stuck her tongue out, “I’m serious!”

Allen placed a hand on the grip of his sword, “Gaddes get down here,” he said firmly.

Gaddes appeared a moment later and the two stood side by side staring in the direction Merle had pointed in.

Van wrinkled his nose, “Oh man what is that?”

Allen coughed, “I don’t know.”

Gaddes had all but turned green as a stench akin to rotting flesh and swamp mud filled the air.

“Maybe this would be a good time to get back on board?” Dryden said as he started to climb the ladder.

There was a loud thud and what appeared to be a large foot emerged from behind the trees. Just then Hitomi woke up with an almighty scream, clutching her chest as she did so. This was met with a roar from the creature who had been watching them.

“Noooo!” She moaned as she tried to force her way up.

The creature stepped out so it was in full view of the others.

“Hey, come on, let’s go!” Dryden shouted.

Allen hesitated for a moment, considering fighting the foul beast that had shown themselves to them but had to agree with Dryden, it would be better to run for it when they had no idea what they were dealing with.

“Boss it won’t move,” Kio said in desperation.

“What?” Gaddes replied.

“The levistones aren’t working, we’re stuck here,” Teo confirmed.

The beast roared again and suddenly the Crusade was being rocked, Hitomi clung onto Van and Merle.

“Allen what’s happening?” Van asked.

“We’ll have to fight, we have no choice!” Allen answered exasperated.

“Fight that? How?” Dryden said.

“Not much different to a dragon I guess,” Van said as he moved away from the girls and over to Allen’s side, “We can do this together.”

“It has seven eyes,” Hitomi’s voice was quivering, “And multiple limbs and teeth stained with blood, and claws and oh no,” she buried her head in her hands, “A sea of blood is coming, a night that never ends.”

“Hey Van can you shut her up?” Katz asked.

The colour had visibly drained from the faces of the men on board, they knew from past experiences that Hitomi’s predictions were not just nightmares or exaggerations, but more often than not a vision of the future that unless they interfered with, would come true.

“Gaddes, Van, come on!’ Allen shouted as he jumped off the Crusade, “That’s right you big brute follow me!”

The monster followed Allen, who, safely away from the Crusade, engaged in battle. Allen swung for the beast and to his delight he managed to hit it straight in the stomach, he tugged the sword down hoping to spill entrails onto the ground.

For one glorious moment he thought it had been easy, thought he had killed the beast, but then the lips wrinkled, pulled back and revealed gnawing teeth in a grinning mouth. The monster seemed to laugh at him, clenched it’s fist and made ready to pound Allen into the ground who was too shocked to move.

He was sure he was dead meat, “Allen watch out!” Van shouted.

“Boss!!” Gaddes joined in, in an attempt to alert Allen.

But he had frozen, transfixed looking into the pit of hell through the eyes of the monster. Gaddes and Van leapt to his side, Van jumping up and taking a swing at the creature’s arm whilst Gaddes pushed Allen out of the way. Suddenly there was the sound of hooves and in seconds the sound of a sword against flesh. The battle took several minutes but before long the creature was dead, it’s blood pooling out underneath it beside the Crusade.

Allen, Van and Gaddes were panting as they looked up to see who had saved them, there was a younger man, blonde hair, armed with multiple knives just like Ort. And another man, far broader than the first, black of hair and with the largest sword any of them had ever seen.

“Well,” the blonde man said as he walked forward, smile on his face far too keen for one who had just fought such a brute, “You must be the ones who arrived in that pink light.”

Allen swallowed, unable to speak, Gaddes stepped forward, “Yeah…errr.” He didn’t know what to say.

“Judeau,” Judeau held out his hand and Gaddes took it, shaking firmly but aware of the blood.

“Gaddes,” he replied, “These are my friends, the Knight Allen Schezar and King Van Fanel of Fanelia.”

Judeau looked surprised and then gave a small laugh, “A King I haven’t heard of, well now I know for sure you’re not from round here.”

“Enough with the niceties!” Guts interrupted as he stepped forward.

“Hey, hey big guy calm down,” Judeau laughed as he placed a hand in front of Guts to stop him from getting any closer, “This friendly guy is Guts.”

“Thank you, both of you, you saved our lives, we are forever in your debt,” Allen said as he bowed.

Judeau grinned, “Not at all, you’d have done the same I’m sure.”

Gaddes gave an awkward smile and nodded, “What the hell was that thing?” He looked at the floor in revulsion.

“That,” Guts pointed to the body on the floor, “Is the least of your worries.”

Van grew angry, “What’s wrong with you.”

“Van please,” Hitomi pleased reaching out to him, “They saved us, they didn’t have to…I’ve seen such terrible things, he isn’t lying,” she looked at Guts with terrified wide eyes.

“Heh,” Guts snorted, “This lady seems more intelligent than you.”

Van put a hand on his sword but Allen blocked him and shook his head.

“Anyway,” Gaddes tried to change the subject back to what was important, “So this is the least of our worries, why? What’s coming, what was it? Where are we?”

“For that many questions you best have some wine to accompany the answers,” Guts said with a wink.

Gaddes grimaced, “Sure, come on this way.”

They all climbed aboard the Crusade, Hitomi wishing they were anywhere in the world but here, “Van I don’t like this one bit,” her lips were trembling as she spoke.

Van pulled her closer, “Whatever happens Hitomi I will protect you I promise.”

Inside they huddled round the table with a spread of books and maps in front of them, Dryden hovering lanterns over each one.

“Those won’t help you here,” Guts said coldly. “You’re in Midland.”

“Midland?” Dryden asked pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

“And that thing that attacked you was an apostle, there’s plenty more of them where that came from.”

“You mean there’s more of those things?” Allen asked.

“Yes that’s what I’m saying.”

“That wasn’t the only one?” Allen repeated sounding disbelieving.

“That’s what I said isn’t it?”

Hitomi was trying to sleep, she didn't want to hear anymore about these terrible monsters or what hell awaited them. Van had tried to convince her, in the most loving way, of using her powers to help. She'd tried but everything was black and red, some filter had appeared in the future, a void like she had never known. Merle, though awake, curled up at her feet and purred softly as Hitomi's hand landed on her head.

"If you want to live, I suggest you follow us," Guts said as he threw his sword over his shoulder.

"Do you have a castle? Fortifications?" Allen asked.

Guts scoffed, "I wouldn't bother with that, it won't save you."

"When then what will?" Van demanded.

"Strength and a lotta luck!" Judeau tossed a knife into the air so it spun and caught it again by the handle, peeking Ort's interest.

Gaddes scratched behind his head, "look I feel we're getting no where here, just antagonising one another. What can we do?" He asked in earnest.

Guts smirked at him, "now you, you I like."

"We don't really know ourselves, but we do have knowledge of the land and these creatures," Judeau offered.

Gaddes nodded, "Can we come with you?"

Guts sighed, "Sure why not, we're kinda short of men."

"And the woman," Allen turned to Millerna, "And those who can't fight?" He added casting a fleeting glance at Dryden.

"They come too," Judeau answered.

“Really?” Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

Judeau nodded, “Just wait till you meet Casca.”

Guts did not seem amused by the last comment, it appeared to Van and the others that whoever Casca was, he would rather say less about her.

“Look no one is getting left behind, not on my watch,” Guts sighed, “Now come on already we don’t have all day.”

Gaddes and Dryden nodded, “Right,” they said in unison.

Van and Allen looked a little more uncertain, “What right now?” Van asked.

“We need time to prepare,” Allen interjected.

Judeau gave a soft laugh, “We need to get to camp before night fall, the sun,” he pointed out of the window of the Crusade, “Is already starting to set. Trust me you don’t want to be caught out here alone in the dark.”

Ort snorted, “Sounds like an old wives tale to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Guts smirked, “You reckon that’s what that monster was that attacked you all? An old wives tale,” he shook his head, “You guys have no idea.”

Reluctantly they gathered their belongings and left the Crusade, Judeau had been right, night was falling fast.

“So we just leave the Crusade behind?” Allen asked in an almost mocking manner.

“Feel free to bring it with you, but if it’s anything like when it arrived don’t expect it not to attract more of those things.”

Van shook his head, “We’re just fine following you by foot.”

Judeau agreed to take Hitomi on the back of his horse, she was still weak and half asleep, Van helped hoist her up.

“Will she be okay?” Merle asked tugging at Van’s shirt.

As they walked into the heart of the wood, Gaddes took one last look behind himself at his faithful ship, he gave a sigh, “See you later old friend.”

“Where are we going?” Allen demanded as they got deeper into the wood.

“To our camp,” Guts shouted as he looked over his shoulder, “Try not to fall too far behind would you.”

“What was that?” Millerna asked staring at the bushes where she heard a rustling sound. She moved closer to Dryden, her arm linked round his.

The group stopped and stared, Van’s breathing increased as his heart pounded. They waited with baited breath to see the enemy that was lurking.


End file.
